<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling to sin by RioluZX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725201">Falling to sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX'>RioluZX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Contest Entry, DDC - Freeform, Fake Roxas, M/M, OC, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Yaoi, Yaoi hard, post kh3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The demons rules the night, reunited in the castle of their lord DDC they always enjoy the pleasure of their victims, mens, using them for their sexual desire and games, taking strenght of their lust, but DDC doesnt feel he had enoght, he want someone special, another man to add to his collection of great discoverys, when his gaze rest in Sora, he knows that he need to make that young man his new pet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Spanish version in chapter 2, version en español en el capitulo 2)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roxas &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/DDC, Sora/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sin Corps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Howdy, this fic is an entry of redflash contest fanfiction nyan :3, hope you enjoy anyway, the character DDC doesnt belong to me, its a condition for entry the contest nyan ;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each day eventually had to end, the sun was setting in the distance, people in the villages return to their homes, close their doors and windows, parents made sure that their children were safe while footsteps were heard in the streets, these were man outside, covered in armor and armed, they were vigilant, attentive to any invasion because that world was not something common, small monsters could get to be seen when the sky became dark, looking for food or simply having fun with humans, however those were nothing, because there was a place where those who commanded these beings met, passing the mountains, located in an exact way that no ordinary mortal could reach was a castle, one where every night the darkest beings in that world they met, not to fight each other for dominance or to try to get more prey, but to be able to enjoy those who have always been their target.</p>
<p>Mens.</p>
<p>Passing the huge main doors, crossing a stone corridor adorned with torches there was a camera, one so wide that a person could barely see from one end to the other, in that place men of different ages and origins were scattered in different areas, their bodies were just as one arrived in the world, naked, showing every detail of their figures, muscles, body hair, firm or large butts as well as their manhoods, all submissively attending to the guests who had arrived at that place for a little fun, they undoubtedly appreciated that view, their hands touched freely, their lips caressed with those of who would be their companions, the few clothes that covered them disappeared and soon moans of pleasure were present in all that area, young people blushed the enormous attributes of those beings, others were cornered against tables with their legs raised, kneeling with their mouths open, being used only for the pleasure of all of them and these did not contain themselves, did not stop because they were seen in such a state, that was a reflection that there was no such thing as shame or modesty between them, they were beings proud of being what they were, enjoying what they wanted, letting their nature show themselves knowing that in such a place they were accepted as such, even with those sexual encounters were repeated over and over again the main event was another, that occurred in the center of that enormous place, servants and demons surrounded that place wanting to witness the show, 4 attractive young people in their own way, all of them belonging to a succubus who smiled in a conceited way, clearly proud that they could all enjoy the sight of his favorite sex toys, he wanted them to observe how they moaned with pleasure, rubbed their bodies, highlighted their attributes, fornicated in a strong and erotic way before all with the sole purpose of impressing the owner of that place.the one who had marked each of the men who served in his castle as his property.</p>
<p>Cervius</p>
<p>For everyone in that place it was Demon Dreadlord Cervius, however such a name was long and his peers limited him to DDC, he was the one who led all those lustful beings, his appearance was that of a man in his 18, his eyes were of a tonality like ruby, his red hair was short, between which a pair of black horns came out, he wore a sleeveless shirt exposing his marked abdomen, tight black pants as well as shoes of the same color, gently rocking behind him there was a black tail thin but with a sharp end, another detail was the black lines on his body as a tattoo, he was sitting on his black throne and red cushions resting his cheek in one of his hands, that erotic spectacle was not nothing more than a simple soap opera for him, something that he had already witnessed many times, attractive and always exciting, however that particular night his mind was not in that place, that was because something had been bothering him lately, his conquests were numerous, he had brought young people more attractive, he had broken his will, pleased his dark desires, each and every one in that place was there because they accepted what they were, some perverts who finally released themselves from their chains and expressed their desires with all the force of their lungs, however that was what bothered the redhead, he had not found another rarity, he considered himself a collector and a proud one, he owned one of the most erotic harem ever seen, his pets loved him, adored him as his master, he had traveled the widest part of that land finding the most beautiful jewels for him, but now that he had them, he feared that there were no more, letting out a throne of frustration from his fingers his magic began to act, a black mass came out of his shadow addressing one of his closest servants.</p>
<p>The young man cried out when that mass covered him, beginning to shape so that it held his hands and feet leaving him exposed, two tentacles directed towards him, one gently pressing his hole, rubbing it before beginning to enter it causing the man's cock reacted, once it was fully erect the second tentacle took the form of a suction cup, completely covering its cock and beginning to suck, the moans of pleasure were music to the ears of the demon, with each second the intensity increased, the stimulation on both sides being faster, causing it to twist in place and in less than 3 minutes ejaculate, that tentacle sucked uncontrollably, taking out every last drop of semen that ended everything in a glass cup that Cervius held, once it was full of the young man semen he release the man who was panting after being squeezed, he drink every drop of the man essence, licked his lips for that flavor, helping him to remain calm but even so his gaze drifted towards a window, he knew there was one more rough diamond out there, perhaps hidden, overlooked by his gaze, patience was one of his strengths, but that didn't mean he would stand idly by, if his rough diamond didn't come out, he would find it.</p>
<p>With the sunlight shining, the people left their homes, trying to carry out their daily activities hoping that nothing bad would happen, none knew that they were closely watched, Cervius, with the help of his magic, carefully observed each specimen that his vision found, children, adolescents, adults, one standing out but none of his attention, after noon he sighed when he went to his third town, believing that this day he would not find his diamond but then his eyes focused on a person, he could assure that it was not the unique, that young man who was walking down the street had spiky brown hair, almost looking like a hedgehog and with it he attracted more than one look, he analyzed it carefully, he was not very tall, his skin was tanned, he had a slim body that he wished not to had clothes on top to analyze it better, even so he could say that he had a good butt which gave him ideas of what position he took, his clothing was peculiar, what stood out most was the crown-shaped necklace that hung on his neck, when he take a turn on a street he could see his face, his tail straight away, the eyes of that young man were beautiful, blue as the ocean itself or two sapphires that shone with innocence, a pure young man who smiled friendly at an older adult to help him carry some things, Cervius could know instantly, it was him. <br/>-I found you-he whispered, licking his lips, he followed him with his gaze as the desire to see that young man moan was present, the image of seeing those beautiful eyes clouding with desire and pleasure made his cock throb inside his pants, for a moment he wanted to hit himself for having overlooked such a jewel, but as he followed that man he began to get an idea that it was not from those sides, especially because he looked so confused or stopped to ask people questions, sometimes he helped people, Cervius twisted his mouth without understanding it, people treated him well, some gave him money or something to eat for his help, he didn't seem to be having a bad day, even so.</p>
<p>He looked sad</p>
<p>Humans could be fooled by that smile that he show them, however for the redhead that was impossible, he knew well the presence that a sad human gave off, for a couple of hours he observed him closely, he had a lot of energy but he did not look very cunning, even less because he walked around the city and always returned to the same point showing he was lost, finally an adult approached him to help him, his ears captured everything, that young man planned to leave that village and he knew that this would be his opportunity to act.</p>
<p>- You would arrive in about 4 hours, but if I were you, I wouldn’t go alone child, there are dangers out there -the adult explained to him while the brunette only smiled.</p>
<p>-Believe me, I can take care of any monster alone- he said confidently to calm him down.</p>
<p>-The monsters are the least, a young man like you could be a victim of the succubus - he warned him to which this raised his eyebrow curious- They are horrible beings, they kidnap anyone who catches their attention, you could end up being one of his victims - he said knowing well that this young man with his appearance stood out too much.</p>
<p>-Well, you can believe that there will be no problems- he said as he didn't wait for him to say more to run away.</p>
<p>Cervius let him get away from every person and trace of civilization, to be young and look lost he could not feel any fear in his being, not even the slightest trace, ¿was he ignorant of the dangers or did he have something hidden in his favor?, he decided to find out , he made his hand shine to use magic, from the shadows of the trees small black beings began to emerge, all crawling around the place at his service, he wagged his tail gently, all going outside standing in the way of the brunette, completely surrounding him causing him to be on guard, the redhead never expect the next thing to happen, far from a spell or some special ability that young man invoked a most strange weapon, a key-shaped sword, one which he used to confront each of those beings face to face, agile and flexible movements, fair and necessary blows, a proof that he had been present in more than some combat, Cervius licked his lips, his insignificant monsters were almost an insult, making a stronger one did not seem appropriate either, no, he knew that this young man was a treasure which he himself had to claim .</p>
<p>-You have skill, congratulations, you have caught my attention more -his voice caught the attention of that brunette, he came out of his hiding place noticing how even by his presence he did not emit a slight sensation of fear, this could be a challenge that he accepted with pleasure.</p>
<p>- ¿Who are you?-he question remaining on guard without trusting his appearance, Cervius moved his finger in front of him making a disappointed sound with his lips.</p>
<p>- Manners young one, always manners, first one is introduced before asking for someone's name – he scold him without being able to avoid sounding a bit mocking, the brunette growled softly for it but decided to play along.</p>
<p>- My name is Sora, ¿is it you who called those heartless? -he question while looking at the remains of those creatures still scattered on the ground like a black substance.</p>
<p>-¿ Heartless ?, I do not know what you are talking about, but now that you were so kind to tell me your name I will tell you mine, my name is Demon Dreadlord Cervius - he introduced himself making a small bow, even so that superb tone accompanied his words while the brunette scratched the back of his neck gently- I know, it's a long name, but don't worry, you'll soon call me “master" -that sounded like a statement, that was his intention after all, he didn't think to let such a beautiful young man sneak away from its scope.</p>
<p>-¿What ?, Do not dream pervert - he growled as he put himself on guard imagining the intentions that he had, the way he licked his lips watching him and his tail moved seemed to confirm it.</p>
<p>- That look, you have no idea how I like it - he whispered stretching gently, it had been a while since he fought and he hoped to not have lost his touch - I already wish to see your eyes clouded with pleasure - he smiled as his hands shine with a slight reddish tone.</p>
<p>A snap of fingers made three red swords appear after the redhead, pointing his finger at Sora these were propelled against him, as he expected the boy avoid them using a somersault, the brunette advanced against him, holding his keyblade firmly ready to hit him, the redhead made a whip appear in his hand, he began to shake him trying to catch him but he rejected each blow with his own weapon, when they were separated just a few steps a red glow surrounded Cervius, he had teleported, appearing after the brunette and assumed the battle was won, he stretched out his hand ready to touch his back and use his magic but didn't expect him to turn quickly, gathering momentum to hit him with his keyblade on his arm, Cervius growled annoyed having to separate, that hurt, that weapon was dangerous and Sora had more reflexes than he thought, that made him want it more, he made the swords appear again but he held two in his hands, this time he fought head on, blows colliding again and again, he could feel it, the adrenaline of the moment, his body burning with each effort, beginning to lose his calm and applying more of his power, forcing Sora to correspond in the same way, finally the weapons of both colliding with each other, struggling to try to overcome the other, however it was the redhead who had the advantage, his tail slipped against the brunette, he saw it coming and jumped back as he could, even so the distance was so short that he could feel how it made contact with him. </p>
<p>-¿He miss? - Sora whispered noting that he had no injury, a cold sensation reached his lower area, he low his gaze and then he noticed that the fabrics of his crotch were destroyed - ¡Ahh!, ¡not fair!, ¡time out!-he cried blushed covering himself with one of his hands.</p>
<p>That simple gesture of shame was what decided the battle, Cervius keep using his swords, Sora could barely block each impact, the brunette insisted on covering his crotch with one of his hands so that he could not apply more force with the another who was holding his keyblade, each blow he received was a piece of his clothes that moved away from him, the jacket was the first to go, his shirt followed shortly leaving his chest exposed, that sight was a delight for the redhead, that tanned skin, slightly formed pecs adorned with nipples he wanted to bite, Sora was forced to stop covering his crotch, hold his keyblade with both hands to stop those attacks, Cervius however expected that, so focused was the brunette in the battle that he did not notice that the dark substance of the ground had begun to gather, moved until it was located behind him, Cervius simply gave a push, when Sora got to step on that substance the battle was lost, the substance quickly increased behind him, taking the shape of a wall, four tentacles moved against him, two holding his ankles, two his hands making him release his keyblade and clinging his body to it, being trapped and vulnerable before the redhead who licked his lips at his victory, he entertained himself for a few seconds watching him squirm, try to struggle or call his weapon but due to his position he could not do anything with it, Cervius held his sword slowly approaching him, Sora yelled at him to release him, to let him go and face like a man, when the redhead raised his sword he closed his eyes believing that this was his end, a simple movement made the brunette pants and shoes fall apart, the last remaining garment was his red boxers that had broken the crotch area, the redhead smiled, reached out to remove that last garment with his own hands, sniffing it gently as he enjoyed the most natural state of his victim.</p>
<p>- You are beautiful - such words made Sora slowly open his eyes, his cheeks reddened when he found out he was totally naked, he felt a hand hold his cheek, forcing him to observe the ruby eyes of Cervius who delighted in the beautiful sapphires of the brunette, slowly that hand started to descend to his chest, the simple touch was pleasant, the demon fingers gently pressed the brunette chest, emphasizing in the nipples that were hardened by being exposed to the environment, he go down a little more to the abdomen, it was flat but It didn't seem like he was going to build any muscle yet, every little detail, every reaction to the redhead was pleasant, he was right about that feeling he had when watching him, that he belongs to him.</p>
<p>- Do not touch it – Sora´s plea was not heard, the redhead took his time going down to Sora's crotch, brown hairs were at the base of his cock, he gently outlined it with his fingers, 3 inches with the tip half-exposed he estimated in his flaccid state, his other hand massaged the balls of his prisoner, verifying by himself that they were somewhat heavy as a sign that he did not touch himself frequently.</p>
<p>- It must be difficult to be alone - those words made Sora avert his gaze, holding his chin he take a taste of his sweet lips, felt how his body tensed, making low sounds because of the kiss that happen between them, Cervius throne his fingers and his own clothes vanished leaving his burly body exposed, at the moment of separating Sora breathed more agitated, without being able to avoid noticing the detail that the redhead was now naked, his eyes betrayed him focusing on his crotch and his ears burned a lot.</p>
<p>- "It-It can't be" - he thought without looking away, he had seen Riku's penis once but he was small in comparison, 8 inches even flaccid, red hairs at the base, the tip was exposed while that the thickness made him shiver slightly, he looked at his own penis and tried to cross his legs, embarrassed by his size which Cervius could see and could not help but find entertaining.</p>
<p>- Come on, you should not feel less for such a detail - he try to cheer him up while holding his manhood, he support his next to Sora's so that both rubbed each other, making a shiver run through the brunette's body- It goes very well with you, increase your attractiveness, sure many men have fantasized about you - each word was another caress that formed between their bodies, little by little the hormones awakening, causing the manhoods of both to grow every second, hardening and ending lifted with pride.</p>
<p>- It is huge - Sora whimpered without being able to avoid feeling hotter because that hardness rubbed against him, he knew well that when he was erect he was 5 inches, the redhead instead easily doubled in size, perhaps being more than 10 causing him to Feeling somewhat intimidated, Cervius grabbed his cock, rubbed it against the balls of the brunette, listening to him moan softly, he was sensitive, he liked that even more because it gave him an adorable vision.</p>
<p>- Mmm it feels good right ¿doesn’t it? -the redhead murmured holding both penises in his hand, moving it gently to masturbate in a slow but firm way - Surely it has been a long time since your last touch with a man - he added knowing that for such reactions the brunette must have some experience.</p>
<p>- No ... I don't - Sora try to deny it but he could only moan, Cervius had moved his hand stronger, causing the foreskin of his penis to be removed leaving his tip exposed.</p>
<p>- Shh, it’s okay, I will not judge you - he smiled clinging his forehead with him, noticing how his gaze trembled with each movement his hand made - I'll just make sure you enjoy -he assure him stealing another kiss, wanting to delight himself with every taste of his victim in those moments.</p>
<p>Soon the movements of his hand began to be faster, the sexual need of the brunette began to become present, it was obvious from how he tried to rock his hips, looking for more and Cervius enjoyed that, his hand was replaced by his tail, it tangled himself in both erect cocks to keep them tightly attached, moving smoothly and the sensation made Sora moan, the redhead took advantage of that to introduce his tongue, listening to him whimper when he attacked his, knowing him, stimulating him in a sensual way while now with his hands free he take advantage of touching that body, one hand took turns massaging his nipples, the other pressed the huge brunette butt, putting his fingers between his buttocks to touch his anus, he was not a virgin, even so it was closed as if it were one, that showed that no one had stimulated him in a long time, when his lips parted the brunette kept his mouth open, moaning louder as everything was overwhelming his mind, making it impossible to think, Cervius never took his eyes off Sora's, while the contact continued he could see in his heart, looking for that trace of darkness, sadness, lust, desires, he could see how being separated from his loved ones had affected him, however that was something that he would use in his favor, he would give him the best time of his life and with it, he would let him know that he belonged to him.</p>
<p>-No ... stop ... - he pleaded feeling a warm sensation in his abdomen, an announcement of what so many stimulus caused him, Cervius smiled, his tail released both penises and used his hand again, pulling Sora's penis faster and strong, delighting in his moans dragging him to his orgasm-¡¡Ahhh !! –the brunette scream bending his back as he couldn't with more, spurts of semen came out without any control, staining the hand of the redhead who licked his lips when he got what he wanted, to see those beautiful sapphire eyes overwhelmed with pleasure, even so he knew that was just the beginning, he patiently wait for Sora to expel every last drop, he showed him his stained hand and in front of his eyes he began to lick it.</p>
<p>- Delicious - the taste was sweeter than expected, something new and also exciting, the way the redhead's penis throbbed was proof of that, that wall finally released Sora, overwhelmed by his orgasm he fell into the arms of Cervius, breathing hard and watching as that demon had licked all the semen he had expelled - You deserve a prize - whispered pleased with such a delicious taste, he throne his fingers and the dark substance that previously seized Sora sank into his shadow, He walked away and finally began to rise to take on a human appearance that the brunette recognized at once.</p>
<p>- R-Roxas - he stuttered feeling his heart beat more than before, he blinked a couple of times without believing that the blonde was there, his cheeks burned like his body when he realized that he was also naked, seeing the firm body of his ancient nobody made him tremble, even more noticing that he was erect, 7 inches, the tip red and exposed as a sign that he was looking for pleasure, he was embarrassed to think that he had looked at them, that he was the cause of his excitement, he took a few steps towards him, he wanted to throw herself into his arms to hug him but something stopped him, it was his eyes, they were not that blue that he had known but red as deep as that of the young man behind him - No, you are not him - whisper backing away knowing it would be a trap, his back collided with the redhead who surrounded him with his strong arms.</p>
<p>- It is, is what your heart desires - said Cervius attaching his firm chest to the brunette's body, noticing how it trembled and denied with his head - You cannot lie to me Sora, I saw inside you, your wishes, your fantasies, this is what you want, that we give pleasure to your body -he declare touching with his finger the newly erect brunette penis.</p>
<p>- No, no I not - he denied again and again but his body betrayed him, small drops of pleasure came from his cock, his body was burning with the proximity of the redhead who was rubbing against him, he clearly felt his huge manhood rubbing between his buttocks, generating chills while the vision of Roxas naked in front of him did not help him, his eyes could only focus on his dick and he felt saliva accumulate in his mouth.</p>
<p>- You want to be free to experiment, free to admit that in your look there are only men, you want them to give pleasure to your body - every word of Cervius made Sora agitate even more, he gently moved his hips to make him feel his manhood knowing that he liked him - You want him to fuck you - he declared while such words caused Sora to remain silent, stammered a couple of words, tried to defend such accusations but could not, his tongue had been paralyzed when he felt the blond held his cheeks, caressing them gently encouraging him to look at him.</p>
<p>- I missed you Sora- the voice was identical, the face too, the expressions, even the scent he thought was the same as that of the blonde, however those red eyes denied him, it was not real, he said it again and again but when his lips covered his he had lost, a tear fell down his cheek, his arms wrapped around Roxas's neck and it corresponded to him, he clung to his body because he did not want to let it go, when they got separated the brunette looked agitated, Cervius hold his face, enjoying how he seemed to enjoy, joined his lips with his, feeling reciprocated was undoubtedly better, while their tongues caressed each other. Roxas gently kissed Sora's neck, leaving small marks on it while both men trapped it between their bodies, rubbing his hard dicks against him listening to him sigh for such friction that it became more pleasant every second.</p>
<p>-¿You see? you are no longer alone-Cervius whispered, watching as the brunette trembled softly, rocking his hip, rubbing his penis against Roxas', his butt against the redhead, being a silent plea that they both give him pleasure, a request that none was going to reject him - Now, we are going to fulfill all your wishes - he whispered, getting down on his knees, holding Sora's buttocks with his hands to separate them, observing that closed pink hole, buried his face between them, gently kissed that area and without more wait he started to stimulate him with his tongue.</p>
<p>-¡Ahhh!, w-wait, do not lick there - pleaded Sora trembling, nobody had ever done that and Cervius's tongue gave him chills, he clung to Roxas while his legs trembled, letting out a louder moan when his hole was sucked.</p>
<p>- Shh, don't ruin the moment - Roxas scold him while kissing his cheeks, his hands gently massaging the brunette manhood, listening to him moan louder for it - We'll make you feel good - he whisper giving him a little kiss, that lustful look made the Sora's penis tremble, the blonde kiss his neck, his chest, abdomen, leaving a trace of caresses until he ends up on his knees, in front of the brunette cock that he caress with his tongue, feeling his hands hold his hair looking for a support for what he did and effortlessly Roxas shoved that hardness into his mouth, swallowing it all the way down without difficulty as Sora's cry of pleasure echoed in that open place.</p>
<p>Sora was sure that he was in an erotic dream, a fantasy that his hormones had generated for him, otherwise he did not believe such a scene possible, he was naked in the middle of a field, two attractive men were kneeling before him, one savoring his penis from the tip to the base, gently massaging his balls with one of his hands, the other was licking his anus, forcing his hole to open and being invaded by the redhead's wet tongue, his moans came out uncontrollably, his legs began to tremble, his hands firmly held the blond hair of the one who sucked his penis, pleading with his moans to him to continue while no word came out of his mouth, he was losing his mind, the only thing that crossed his mind was the words of Cervius, that it was what he wanted, personal touch, intimate between him and another man because those were his tastes, it was what his body had asked for and he denied for a long time, now he did not, he moaned with all the force of his lungs, his hips moved expressing that he wanted more of those stimulus, calling his lovers by their names until finally reaching orgasm again, ejaculating in the blonde's mouth and holding him firmly, not wanting to let go until he had discharged as much as he needed.</p>
<p>- That's it, ¿do you see how cute you are when you are honest? - Cervius whispered as he watched the brunette tremble uncontrollably, expelling every last drop of his masculine essence in Roxas's mouth, breathing agitated once he finished, taking out his penis and falling to his knees on the ground unable to keep up, the redhead smiled approaching the blonde, kissing him so that they could both taste Sora's sperm, their tongues stimulating each other, sharing each drop of the delicious nectar to end up swallowing, the redhead gently caressed Roxas's cheek, that young man had a certain appeal, he considered going for the original eventually but something draw his attention - Ohhh, ¿what is that look? - He question while watching the brunette approach them both, holding their manhoods in his hands, masturbating them gently.</p>
<p>-More....I want more-Sora whimpered, looking at both men pleadingly, sweet music to Cervius's ears which he knew was time for the brunette to give them back some of the pleasure they had given him.</p>
<p>-Sora....calm, they will not go anywhere- Roxas moaned softly seeing how the brunette was licking his cock from top to bottom, taking turns between the two men who were standing in front of him.</p>
<p>His tongue ran from the tip to the base, slowly savoring while his hands massaged the balls of both, feeling with pleasure how they were big and heavy, full of semen that he thought to make them release, after having adapted he opened his mouth, began sucking on Roxas's penis, his free hand masturbated Cervius, rubbing it against his face while he trembled, that strong flavor flooded his mouth, even so he managed to swallow everything with a couple of attempts, ashamed of not having reflections in his mouth but proud to hear the blonde moaning for him, he sucks his tip hard until he pulled it out, seeing that great length bathed in his saliva before addressing the redhead to give him pleasure.</p>
<p>-¿You like them? - Cervius questioned while stroking those pointy hairs, seeing how he nodded before licking his huge balls, generating pleasant chills for that reason -¿A lot? - Asked Sora while the brunette put together both penises to give a wet kiss to the tips.</p>
<p>- I love them - he moaned blushing as he opened his mouth, slowly introducing the tips together, stimulating them with his tongue and finally sucking to savor them together, his hand masturbated Roxas's wet penis, his mouth stimulated Cervius's cock, struggling to have it all inside but it was too big, still he was shaking his head, trying to generate pleasure as he wished.</p>
<p>For several minutes Sora was taking turns between the two men, unable to decide which of the two was the most delicious, even so he sucked and moved his hands with force, wanting to give them the same pleasure that they had given him and finally getting a reward, both held the brown hair making him keep his mouth open, growling his penises swelled when they finished, spurs of semen coming out in a large amount, colliding with each other due to the proximity staining Sora's face, he stuck out his tongue trying to pick up a few drops, feeling dizzy from the mere sensation of both flavors mixing but being a delight, the proof of this was that Sora's penis did not stop expelling drops of pleasure staining the ground under him, Cervius enjoyed it, saw how that young man fell more and more in lust, that pleasant and addictive corporal act, those sapphires that were in his eyes were shining with desire, however he knew that it was not enough, he was going to make Sora know the true pleasure and he would claim it as his own.</p>
<p>- I think there were enough games - Cervius murmured enjoying seeing Sora lick his wet cocks to leaving them clean - It's time to make you mine, pet - those words generated a chill in Sora's body, he nodded, unable to avoid feeling somewhat excited, he let the redhead accommodate him as he wanted, ended up on all fours, his butt raised towards the redhead who did not waste time supporting his still erect dick between the brunette buttocks, enjoying the friction and giving a spanking that resonated in the place increasing his excitement.</p>
<p>-B-Be careful - Sora pleaded with his reddened cheeks, even so Cervius knew that he could not do such a thing, his saliva was special, he knew that the brunette would not feel any pain but would experience what he planned to give him, pleasure, the most pure of all, one by which he would fall at his feet, the redhead smiled resting the tip in that hole, he longed to add Sora to his harem as soon as possible, the young man whimpered as Roxas was rubbing his penis in his face, showing him that he also wanted attention and Sora started licking him trying to distract his mind.</p>
<p>A pressure was present, Sora released a small moan tightening the ground, feeling how that hardness was invading him, a moan escaped his lips when Cervius's hot penis began to slide, opening it and causing it to tremble, no word could come out of it. his mouth was busy, Roxas had held his head to make him suck his cock, enjoying being able to feel how he sucked hard, his moans choking, his screams also when he felt a lunge, Cervius smiled pushing more and more, claiming that body for himself, raising his butt and in a firm movement he end up digging into Sora, listening to his muffled scream and watching as he writhed as his anal cavity was fully occupied.</p>
<p>-Ahhh..... that's all - the redhead whispered as he licked his lips, those anal walls squeezing him, trying to squeeze his hardness increasing his pleasure, it felt like taking a virgin, the brunette expressions helped to give that illusion ,Sora was desperately sucking the blond's penis, drowning with that any noise that came out of his mouth that he was sure were only moans of pleasure - Come on, tell me how you feel -he whisper moving his tail to surround Sora's penis, gently jerk him off with it, slowly the brown-haired man pulled his penis out of his mouth, breathing hard, feeling like he was going to die any second but still found the strength to speak.</p>
<p>- I-Incredible - he whimpered while he didn't know how much more he could be in that position, his arms trembled as if they were jelly, his legs even more but he wanted to hold firm for him - More ... please ... .more - he begged while a thread of saliva fell from his mouth, he felt a pressure in his abdomen, the redhead had crossed his rectum in a way that he believed was so deep inside him, even so he did not feel pain, he felt such a great pleasure that he did not think he could bear much more.</p>
<p>- ¿More? ¿More than? - He questioned starting to come out of his insides, he did it slowly, enjoying the friction until he came out completely, observing how open Sora's hole was and how it contracted asking him to stimulate it again.</p>
<p>- ¡Fuck me! – He scream desperately as he looked over his shoulder with his eyes trembling - Please put your penis inside me, I want you to fuck me, I want you to fill me, ¡I beg you to give me your huge cock master! - His voice turned into a loud moan of pleasure when Cervius re-entered him with a firm movement, noticing how that hole closed around his cock and Sora ejaculated on the ground below him, trembling because of that single movement, he had made it finish and knowing that it was nothing more than the beginning.</p>
<p>- Prepare yourself my pet, I will teach you what pleasure is - Cervius smiled knowing that the time of affection had ended, Sora could not say more, Roxas had reintroduced his penis in his mouth showing that he must also please him, the redhead withdrew in his entirety, re-entering with a movement, Sora´s cry was stifled, that action was repeated over and over again as his insides were molded by the cock that stimulated him.</p>
<p>With each movement Sora felt his mind go further and further away, he was helpless, the only thing he could do was receive the penises of both men and enjoy it, it was something that he did quite well, Roxas's penis entered and left his mouth, reaching deep to his throat, rubbing his hardness against his tongue infusing it with his masculine flavor, Cervius was even more intense, the demon gave strong and quick thrusts, his cock sliding easily despite Sora's tight anal walls, the redhead showed he knew what he was doing , each blow stimulated the brunette rectum and its sensitive points without difficulty making a heat invade his body, chills were present and when he attacked his prostate Sora gasped, losing control of his body he piss on the ground, a sight that both men enjoyed moving faster against him, muffled moans, grunts of pleasure, the balls of both men hitting Sora's chin and rear, a sign that they were completely inside his ends was what was heard in that zone, a morbid sound that resounded in Sora's ears, one that forced him to rock his hip and head wanting more, it was theirs, he belong to both men, only that thought managed to make itself present in his head and was the one that remained when he had an orgasm again, staining the tail of Cervius who had been masturbating him without mercy, he couldn't take it anymore, his arms gave as well as his legs falling to the ground. </p>
<p>-I don't think he can hold on, I guess it's a lot for him- Roxas muttered somewhat disappointed as he shook his wet penis against the brunette face, complaining that it stopped and he stuck out his tongue to lick it trembling.</p>
<p>- He just needs training, meanwhile - Cervius smiled, laying Sora on the ground, he raised his legs to have a complete view, his body was stained in the semen of both, his small penis was still erect despite having two orgasms in a row, his face expressed only pleasure, his body was already moving automatically as he sucked the blonde's penis that growled with pleasure, Cervius smiled knowing that it was close to breaking, he took momentum, going back to force himself inside, listening to him shout sharply only making his pleasure grow more.</p>
<p>Strong movements, fast, intense, Cervius was now looking for his own pleasure, releasing drops of pleasure using Sora as it would be in a matter of minutes, a pet, one of his toys, the one that would give him pleasure when required, he said it out loud, he let him know what his reality would be and the brunette did not deny it, he just nodded as he could, squeezing to try to please his master, moving his hips as he requested, giving Roxas pleasure until he finally ejaculated in his mouth, hot and thick spurs of semen were release in his throat, forcing him to swallow everything, down to the last drop while such a sensation caused Sora to begin to lose vision, the lunges were increasing, Cervius was going to split him in two but he didn’t care, he needed it, he wanted to feel his semen flood him, fill him, a feeling that both shared and that was finally fulfilled, the redhead pushed hard, entering as deep as he could into Sora's body, he let out a scream reaching his orgasm, a large amount of sperm began to fill the anal cavity of Sora, with every second it only came out more and Sora squirmed reaching another orgasm, staining himself with his semen by the simple sensation of that warm and viscous liquid flooding him, his hand rested on his abdomen, feeling how slowly it grew, the redhead had not contained any at that moment, he released every last drop of his masculine essence that the brunette had earned, breathing slightly agitated, he stayed that way until the last second, licking his lips proudly because he had managed to resist it well, he took out his penis observing how a stream of his semen shot out of that hole, more joined in a second but it did not affect him, he was sure that there was much more even inside him.</p>
<p>- Awww look how cute he looks, it is obvious that he loves dick - Roxas said mockingly noticing how the brunette was breathing agitated, he almost seemed to be about to become unconscious, both men caressed his body gently, congratulating him for being honest with his wishes, Sora watched them both, trembling he raised his legs and holding them with his hands, offering himself again to them.</p>
<p>- Roxas ......master...... cocks..... inside - Sora drooled as he separated his buttocks showing his dilated hole full of semen, Cervius smiled at that vision, he had finally succeeded, those beautiful sapphires in Sora's eyes were clouded, overwhelmed by the intense sensation of the pleasure that still ran through his body, he had achieved what he had proposed, the brunette had become one more of his harem.</p>
<p>The night came again to that region, the demons gathered in the castle that had one of the most attractive harem, moans of pleasure filled the air, the servants delivered their sexual services to whoever requested them, some demons were in the center of that place giving an erotic presentation of the young people who were part of his collection, however there was one more attraction in that place, that was Sora who was sitting on one of the arms of Cervius's throne, his legs apart showing his manhood shamelessly, more than that, he gave them all a bright sight of the pink mark on his abdomen, one that proves that he belonged to the owner of that place, who was one of his pets.</p>
<p>-¿Do you enjoy the show? - Cervius questioned, gently caressing Sora's hair, he moved his head to curl up in his hand, rubbing himself gently observing the redhead.</p>
<p>"Yes, I love, though," he murmured, shifting his gaze to those people who interacted with that black substance, being obvious that he missed the blonde with whom he had had such a pleasant moment with him.</p>
<p>- Do not worry, I plan to go for him later, perhaps, it will bring more than just him -he calm him observing that wide smile that the brunette still had, the same one that made him bring his hand to his rear making him moan softly - Meanwhile ¿Why don't you show everyone how much you like this? - He proposed while making his clothes disappear, being naked while his penis was already raised, a view that made Sora lick his lips at such an offer.</p>
<p>- Mmm, with pleasure master - he smiled before sitting on the legs of the redhead, positioning himself that hardness in the direction of his hole and letting out an erotic scream when he got into a single movement inside him, Cervius smiled while Sora's moans joined everyone else in that place, while he enjoying his body the redhead was also excited, if he could find a young man like Sora then he hoped there would be more out there, waiting to be discovered, calling his attention, winning his desire and approaching them to extend his hand, inviting him to join him and all others in that intense sensation that made them forget their problems, who they were, what affected them and thus just enjoy that carnal pleasure, invited them .</p>
<p>To fall into sin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cayendo al pecado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>version en español nyan :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cada día eventualmente debía terminar, el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos, la gente en las villas comenzaban a regresar a sus hogares, cerraban sus puertas y ventanas, los padres se aseguraban de que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo mientras  en las calles se escuchaban pisadas de metal, esos eran soldados, cubiertos con armaduras y armados hacían vigilancia, atentos a cualquier invasión pues ese mundo no era algo común, pequeños monstruos podían llegar a verse cuando el cielo se tornaba oscuro, buscando alimento o simplemente divertirse con los humanos, sin embargo estos no eran nada, pues existía un lugar donde aquellos que comandaban a esos seres se reunían, pasando las montañas, ubicado de un modo exacto que ningún mortal ordinario podría alcanzar estaba un castillo, uno donde cada noche los seres más oscuros de aquel mundo se reunían, no a pelear entre ellos por el dominio o para intentar conseguir más presas, sino para poder disfrutar de aquellos que eran su objetivo desde siempre.</p>
<p>Hombres.</p>
<p>Pasando las enormes puertas principales, cruzando un pasillo de piedra adornado por antorchas había una cámara, una tan amplia que una persona apenas podía llegar a ver de un extremo a otro, en ese lugar hombres de distintas edades y orígenes se encontraban repartidos en diferentes zonas, sus cuerpos se encontraban igual que como uno llegaba al mundo, desnudos, mostrando cada detalle de sus figuras, músculos, vello corporal, traseros firmes o grandes al igual que sus hombrías, todos atendiendo de modo sumiso a los invitados que habían llegado a aquel lugar por un poco de diversión, los súcubo sin duda alguna apreciaban aquello, sus manos tocaban con libertad, sus labios se acariciaban con los de aquellos que serían sus compañeros, las pocas ropas que los cubrían desaparecían y pronto gemidos de placer se hicieron presentes en toda esa zona, jóvenes montaban sonrojados los enormes atributos de aquellos seres, otros eran acorralados contra mesas con sus piernas alzadas, arrodillados con sus bocas abiertas, siendo utilizados únicamente para el placer de todos ellos y estos no se contenían, no se detenían porque los vieran en tal estado, eso era un reflejo de que entre ellos no existía tal cosa como la vergüenza o modestia, eran seres orgullosos de ser lo que eran, disfrutar lo que querían, dejar su naturaleza mostrarse sabiendo que en tal lugar eran aceptados como tal, aun con aquellos encuentros sexuales se repetían una y otra vez el evento principal era otro, ese ocurría frente en medio de aquel enorme lugar, sirvientes como súcubos rodeaban ese lugar queriendo presenciar el espectáculo, 4 jóvenes atractivos a su manera, todos ellos pertenecientes a un súcubo que sonreía de modo presumido, claramente orgulloso de que todos pudieran deleitarse con la vista de sus juguetes sexuales favoritos, observar como ellos gemían de placer, frotaban sus cuerpos, destacaban sus atributos, fornicaban de modo fuerte y erótico ante todos, únicamente con el objetivo de llegar a impresionar al dueño de aquel lugar, aquel que había marcado a cada uno de los hombres que servían en su castillo como su propiedad.</p>
<p>Cervius</p>
<p>Para todos en ese lugar era Demon Dreadlord Cervius, sin embargo tal nombre era largo y sus semejantes lo acotaban a DDC, era el quien lideraba a todos aquellos lujuriosos seres, su apariencia era la de un hombre en sus 18, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad cual rubí, sus cabellos rojos eran cortos de entre los cuales salían un par de cuernos negros, usaba una playera sin mangas dejando expuesto su abdomen marcado, unos pantalones negros ajustados al igual que unos zapatos del mismo color, suavemente detrás de él se mecía una cola negra, delgada pero con un extremo filoso, otro detalle más eran las líneas negras en su cuerpo a modo de tatuaje, sentado en su trono de color negro y cojines rojos descansaba su mejilla en una de sus manos, aquel erótico espectáculo no era nada más que una simple telenovela para él, algo que ya había presenciado muchas veces, atractivo y siempre excitante, sin embargo esa noche en particular su mente no estaba en aquel lugar, eso era debido a que algo le había estado molestando últimamente, sus conquistas eran numerosas, había traído a los jóvenes más atractivos, había quebrado sus voluntades, complacido sus oscuros deseos, todos y cada uno en aquel lugar estaba ahí porque aceptaban lo que eran, unos pervertidos que finalmente se liberaron de sus cadenas y expresaban sus deseos con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, sin embargo eso mismo era lo que tenía molesto al pelirrojo, no había encontrado otra rareza, se consideraba un coleccionista y uno orgulloso, poseía uno de los harem más eróticos que se habían visto, sus mascotas lo amaban, lo adoraban como su amo, había recorrido todo lo amplio de esa tierra encontrando las joyas más hermosas para él, pero ahora que las tenía, temía que no hubieran más, soltando un suspiro de frustración trono sus dedos,  su magia comenzó a actuar, una masa negra salió de su sombra dirigiéndose a uno de sus sirvientes más cercanos.</p>
<p>El joven grito cuando esa masa le cubrió, comenzando a moldearse de modo que le sujetaba de pies y manos dejándolo expuesto, dos tentáculos se dirigieron hacia él, uno presionando suavemente su agujero, frotándolo antes de comenzar a introducirse en el ocasionando con ello que la verga de este reaccionara, una vez estuvo totalmente erecto el segundo tentáculo tomo la forma de una ventosa, cubriendo en su totalidad la verga de este y comenzando a succionar, los gemidos de placer eran música para los oídos de los súcubos, con cada segundo la intensidad aumentaba, el estímulo por ambos lados siendo más rápido, haciendo que este se retorciera en su lugar y en menos de 3 minutos eyaculara, aquel tentáculo succiono sin control alguno, sacando hasta la última gota de semen que terminaba todo en una copa de cristal que Cervius sostenía, una vez estuvo llena la alzo hacia el joven que jadeaba al haber sido exprimido y bebió, se relamió los labios por aquel sabor, ayudándole a mantener la calma pero aun así su mirada se desvió hacia una ventana, sabía que había un diamante en bruto más allá afuera, quizás escondido, pasado por alto a su mirada, la paciencia era uno de sus fuertes pero eso no significaba que se quedaría de brazos cruzados, si su diamante en bruto no salía, él lo encontraría.</p>
<p>Con la luz del sol brillando la gente salía de sus hogares, intentando llevar a cabo sus actividades diarias esperando que nada malo sucediera, ninguno sabía que eran vigilados atentamente, Cervius con ayuda de su magia observaba atentamente cada ejemplar que su visión encontraba, niños, adolescentes, adultos, uno que otro destacando pero nada de su atención, pasado el mediodía suspiro cuando iba en su tercer poblado, creyendo que ese día no encontraría a su diamante pero entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en una persona, podía asegurar que no era el único, aquel joven que caminaba por la calle tenía unos cabellos castaños en punta, casi pareciendo un erizo y con ello atraía más de una mirada, lo analizo detenidamente, no era muy alto, su piel era morena, tenía un cuerpo delgado que deseaba no tuvieran ropas encimas para analizarlo mejor, aun así podía decir que tenía un buen trasero lo cual le daba ideas de que era un pasivo, su vestimenta era peculiar, lo que más destacaba era el collar en forma de corona que colgaba en su cuello, cuando este volteo en una calle pudo ver su rostro, su cola se puso recta enseguida, los ojos de ese joven eran hermosos, azules como el mismo océano o dos zafiros que brillaban con inocencia, un joven puro el cual le sonreía de modo amigable a un adulto mayor para ayudarle a cargar unas cosas, Cervius pudo saberlo al instante, era él.</p>
<p>- Te encontré -susurro relamiéndose los labios, lo siguió con la mirada mientras el deseo de ver a ese joven gemir se hacía presente, la imagen de ver esos hermosos ojos nublarse de deseo y placer hizo que su verga palpitara dentro de sus pantalones, por un instante quiso golpearse por haber pasado de alto tal joya, pero conforme le seguía el rastro comenzaba a hacerse una idea de que no era por esos lados, especialmente por como lucia tan confundido o se detenía a preguntar cosas a la gente, a veces ayudaba a la gente, Cervius torcía su boca sin entenderlo, la gente le trataba bien, algunos le regalaban dinero o algo de comer por su ayuda, no parecía pasar por un mal día, aun así.</p>
<p>Lucia triste</p>
<p>Los humanos podían ser engañados por esa sonrisa que este les enseñaba, sin embargo para el pelirrojo eso era imposible, conocía bien la presencia que desprendía un humano triste, durante un par de horas le observo atentamente, tenía mucha energía pero no lucia muy astuto, menos aún por como daba vueltas a la ciudad y siempre volvía al mismo punto mostrando estar perdido, finalmente un adulto se le acercó para ayudarle, sus oídos captaban todo, ese joven planeaba irse de esa aldea y supo que esa sería su oportunidad de actuar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Llegarías en unas 4 horas, pero si fuera tu saldría solo niño, hay peligros ahí afuera -le explicaba el adulto mientras el castaño únicamente sonreía.</p>
<p>- Créame, puedo cuidarme solo de cualquier monstruo -le dijo con confianza para calmarle.</p>
<p>- Los monstruos son lo de menos, un joven como tu podría ser víctima de los súcubo - le advirtió a lo cual este alzo su ceja curioso - Son seres horribles, secuestran a todo aquel que les llame la atención, tu podrias terminar siendo una de sus víctimas - decía sabiendo bien que ese joven con su apariencia destacaba demasiado.</p>
<p>- Bueno, puede creerme que no habrá problemas -dijo mientras no esperaba a que este le dijera más para irse corriendo.</p>
<p>Le dejo alejarse de toda persona y rastro de civilización, para ser joven y lucir perdido no podía sentir miedo alguno en su ser, ni siquiera el más leve rastro, ¿era ignorante de los peligros o tenía algo oculto a su favor?, decidió averiguarlo, hizo brillar su mano para usar magia, desde las sombras de los arboles pequeños seres negros comenzaron a surgir, todos arrastrándose por el lugar a su servicio, movió su cola suavemente, todos saliendo al exterior interponiéndose en el camino del castaño, rodeándolo por completo haciendo que este se pusiera en guardia, jamás espero lo siguiente, lejos de un hechizo o alguna habilidad especial aquel joven invoco un arma de lo más extraña, una espada con forma de llave, una la cual uso para enfrentarse a cada uno de esos seres frente a frente, movimientos agiles y flexibles, golpes justos y necesarios, una prueba de que había estado presente en más de algún combate, Cervius se relamió los labios, sus insignificantes monstruos eran casi un insulto, hacer uno más fuerte tampoco parecía apropiado, no, él sabía que ese joven era un tesoro el cual mismo debía reclamar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Tienes habilidad, felicidades, has llamado más mi atención -su voz llamo la atención de aquel castaño, salió de su escondite notando como ni siquiera por su presencia él llegaba a emitir una leve sensación de miedo, esto podía ser un desafío que el aceptaba con gusto.</p>
<p>- ¿Quién eres? -cuestiono permaneciendo en guardia sin llegar a confiarse de su apariencia, Cervius movió su dedo frente a él haciendo un sonido de decepción con sus labios.</p>
<p>- Modales jovencito, siempre los modales, primero se presenta uno antes de preguntar por el nombre de alguien -le regaño sin poder evitar sonar de un modo algo burlón, el castaño gruño suavemente por ello pero decidió seguirle el juego.</p>
<p>- Me llamo Sora, ¿eres tu quien llamo a esos heartless? - cuestiono mientras veía los restos de esas criaturas aun esparcidas en el suelo como una sustancia negra.</p>
<p>- ¿Heartless?, no sé de qué hablas, pero ahora que fuiste tan amable de decirme tu nombre te diré el mío, me llamo Demon Dreadlord Cervius -se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, aun así ese tono soberbio acompañaba sus palabras mientras el castaño se rasco la nuca suavemente- Lo sé, es un nombre largo, pero no te preocupes, pronto me dirás "amo" -aquello sonaba una declaración, esa era su intención después de todo, no pensaba dejar que un joven tan hermoso se escabullera de su alcance.</p>
<p>- ¿Que?, ni lo sueñes pervertido - gruño mientras se colocaba en guardia imaginando las intenciones que este tenía, el modo en que se relamió sus labios observándole y su cola se movía parecía confirmarlo.</p>
<p>- Esa mirada, no tienes idea de cómo me gusta - susurro estirándose suavemente, había pasado algo de tiempo desde que peleo y esperaba no haber perdido su toque - Ya deseo verla nublada de placer - sonrió mientras sus manos brillaban con un leve tono rojizo.</p>
<p>Un chasquido de dedos hizo que tres espadas rojas aparecieran tras el pelirrojo, apuntando con su dedo a Sora estas fueron impulsadas contra él, como lo esperaba esquivo usando una voltereta, el castaño avanzo contra él, sujetando su keyblade con firmeza dispuesto a golpearle, hizo aparecer un látigo en su mano, comenzó a sacudirlo intentando atraparle pero este rechazaba cada golpe con su propia arma, cuando los separaban apenas unos pasos un brillo rojo rodeo a Cervius, se había teletransportado, apareciendo tras el castaño y supuso la batalla estaba ganada, estiro su mano dispuesto a tocar su espalda y usar su magia pero no espero que este girara con rapidez, tomando impulso para darle un golpe con su keyblade en su brazo, Cervius gruño molesto teniendo que separarse, aquello si había dolido, esa arma era peligrosa y Sora tenía más reflejos de lo que pensaba, eso hizo que lo deseara más, hizo aparecer nuevamente las espadas pero sujeto dos en sus manos, esta vez peleo de frente, golpes chocando una y otra vez, podía sentirlo, la adrenalina del momento, su cuerpo arder por cada esfuerzo, comenzando a perder su calma y aplicando más de su poder, obligando a Sora a corresponder del mismo modo, finalmente las armas de ambos chocando entre sí, forcejeando para intentar superar al otro, sin embargo era el pelirrojo quien tenía ventaja, su cola se deslizo contra el castaño, este la vio venir y salto hacia atrás como pudo, aun así la distancia era tan corta que pudo sentir como hizo contacto con él.</p>
<p>- ¿Fallo? - susurro Sora notando que no tenía herida alguna, una sensación fría llego a su zona inferior, bajo la mirada y entonces noto que las telas de su entrepierna estaban destrozadas - ¡¡¡Ahh!!, ¡no es justo!, ¡tiempo fuera! - chillo sonrojado cubriéndose con una de sus manos.</p>
<p>Aquel simple gesto de vergüenza fue lo que decidió la batalla, Cervius hizo aparecer dos enrojecidas en sus manos, Sora apenas podía bloquear cada impacto, el castaño insistía en cubrir su entrepierna con una de sus manos de modo que no podía aplicar más fuerza con la otra que sujetaba su keyblade, cada golpe que llegaba a recibir era un pedazo de sus ropas que se alejaba de él, la chaqueta fue la primera en irse, su playera le siguió dentro de poco quedando con su pecho expuesto, aquella vista fue un deleite para el pelirrojo, esa piel bronceada, pectorales levemente formados adornados con unos pezones que deseaba morder, Sora se vio obligado a dejar de cubrir su entrepierna, sujetar su keyblade con ambas manos para lograr frenar esos ataques, Cervius sin embargo esperaba eso, tan centrado estaba el castaño en la batalla que no se percató de que aquella sustancia oscura del suelo se había comenzado a juntar, movido hasta ubicarse detrás de él, Cervius simplemente dio un empujón, cuando Sora llego a pisar esa sustancia la batalla esta ascendió rápidamente detrás de él, tomando la forma de una pared cuatro tentáculos se movieron contra él, dos sujetando sus tobillos, dos sus manos haciéndole soltar su keyblade y apegando su cuerpo a él, quedando atrapado y vulnerable ante el pelirrojo que se relamía los labios ante su victoria, se entretuvo por unos segundos viéndolo retorcerse, intentar forcejear o llamar a su arma pero por su posición no podía hacer nada con esta, Cervius sujeto su espada acercándose lentamente a él, Sora le grito que le soltara, que lo dejara ir y lo enfrentara como un hombre, cuando el pelirrojo alzo su espada, cerro sus ojos creyendo que ese era su final, un simple movimiento hizo el pantalón y los zapatos del castaño hacerse pedazos, la última prenda que quedaba eran sus boxers rojos que tenían rota la zona de la entrepierna, el pelirrojo sonrió, se acercó para retirar esa última prenda con sus propias manos, olfateándola suavemente mientras disfrutaba el estado más natural de su víctima.</p>
<p>- Eres hermoso - tales palabras hicieron que Sora abriera lentamente sus ojos, sus mejillas enrojecieron al encontrarse totalmente desnudo, sintió una mano sujetar su mejilla, obligándolo a observar los ojos rubí de Cervius el cual se deleitaba con los bellos zafiros del castaño, lentamente esa mano comenzó a descender hacia su pecho, el simple tacto era agradable, los dedos del súcubo presionaron suavemente los pectorales del castaño, haciendo énfasis en los pezones que se encontraban endurecidos por estar expuestos al ambiente, bajo un poco más al abdomen, era plano pero no parecía que fuera a formarse musculo alguno aun, cada mínimo detalle, cada reacción hacia que el pelirrojo tuviera razón con aquella sensación que tuvo al observarlo, debía ser suyo.</p>
<p>- No lo toques - su suplica no fue oída, el pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo al descender hasta la entrepierna de Sora, unos vellos castaños estaban en la base de su verga, la delineo suavemente con sus dedos, 3 pulgadas con la punta semi descubierta, eso estimaba que media en su estado flácido, su otra mano masajeo las bolas de su prisionero, comprobando por el mismo que se encontraban algo pesadas en señal de que este no se tocaba frecuentemente.</p>
<p>- Debe ser difícil estar solo - aquellas palabras hicieron que Sora desviara su mirada, sujeto su mentón para poder deleitarse nuevamente con sus dulces labios, sintió como el cuerpo de este se tensó, trono sus dedos y sus propias ropas se desvanecieron dejando su fornido cuerpo expuesto, al momento de separarse Sora respiraba más agitado, sin poder evitar notar el detalle de que el pelirrojo ahora estaba desnudo, sus ojos le traicionaron enfocándose en la entrepierna de este y sus orejas le ardieron bastante.</p>
<p>- "N-No puede ser" - pensó sin poder apartar la mirada, había visto el pene de Riku una vez pero él se quedaba pequeño en comparación, 8 pulgadas aun estando flácido, unos vellos pelirrojos en la base, la punta estaba expuesta mientras que el grosor le hacía tener ligeros escalofríos, observo su propio pene e intento cruzar sus piernas, avergonzado por su tamaño cosa que Cervius pudo notar y no pudo evitar encontrar entretenido.</p>
<p>- Vamos, no hay que sentirse menos por tal detalle - le intento animar mientras sujetaba su hombría, la apoyo junto a la de Sora de modo que ambos se frotaban entre sí, haciendo un escalofrió recorrer el cuerpo del castaño- Va muy bien contigo, aumenta tu atractivo, seguro muchos hombres han fantaseado contigo - cada palabra era otra caricia que se formaba entre sus cuerpos, poco a poco las hormonas despertando, provocando que las hombrías de ambos crecieran a cada segundo, endureciendo y terminando alzadas con orgullo.</p>
<p>- Es enorme - gimoteo Sora sin poder evitar sentirse más caliente por como esa dureza se frotaba contra él, sabía bien que cuando estaba erecto le media 5 pulgadas, el pelirrojo en cambio fácilmente le doblaba en tamaño, quizás siendo más de 10 provocando que se sintiera algo intimidado, Cervius sujeto su verga, la froto contra las bolas del castaño escuchándolo gemir suavemente, era sensible, eso le gustaba aún más pues le daba una adorable visión.</p>
<p>- Mmm se siente bien ¿verdad? - murmuro el pelirrojo sujetando ambos penes en su mano, moviéndola suavemente para masturbarlos de un modo lento pero firme - Seguro ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu ultimo tacto con un hombre - añadió sabiendo que para tales reacciones el castaño debía contar con algo de experiencia.</p>
<p>- No....yo no - intento negarlo pero únicamente pudo gemir, Cervius había movido su mano más fuerte, ocasionando que el prepucio de su pene fuera retirado dejando su glande expuesto.</p>
<p>- Shh, está bien, yo no te juzgare - sonrió apegando su frente con la de él, notando como la mirada de este temblaba con cada movimiento que realizaba su mano - Solo me asegurare de que disfrutes - le aseguro robándole otro beso, queriendo deleitarse con cada sabor de su víctima en esos momentos.</p>
<p>Pronto los movimientos de su mano comenzaron a ser mas rápidos, la necesidad sexual del castaño se comenzó a hacer presente, era obvio por como intentaba mecer sus caderas, buscando por mas y Cervius disfruto de aquello, su mano fue reemplazada por su cola, esta se enredó en ambos penes erectos para mantenerlos estrechamente apegados, moviéndose suavemente y la sensación hizo a Sora gemir, el pelirrojo aprovecho aquello para introducir su lengua, escuchándolo gimotear cuando ataco la suya, conociéndola, estimulándola de un modo sensual mientras que ahora con sus manos libres aprovecho de tocar ese cuerpo, una mano se turnaban masajeando sus pezones, la otra apretaba el enorme trasero del castaño, metiendo sus dedos entre las nalgas de este para tocar su ano, no era virgen, aun así estaba cerrado como si lo fuera, eso mostraba que nadie le había estimulado en mucho, cuando sus labios se separaron el castaño mantenía su boca abierta, gimiendo más fuerte pues todo estaba abrumando su mente, haciéndole imposible pensar, Cervius nunca aparto sus ojos de los de Sora, mientras el contacto seguía podía ver en su corazón, buscando ese rastro de oscuridad, tristezas, lujuria, deseos, podía ver como estar separado de sus seres queridos por tanto le había afectado, sin embargo eso era algo que el usaría a su favor, le daría el mejor momento de su vida y con ello, le haría saber que le pertenecía a él.</p>
<p>- No.....detente - suplico sintiendo una cálida sensación en su abdomen, un anuncio de lo que tantos estímulos le provocaban, Cervius sonrió, su cola soltó ambos penes y volvió a utilizar su mano, jalando el pene de Sora más rápido y fuerte, deleitándose con sus gemidos arrastrándolo a su orgasmo - ¡¡Ahhh!! - gimoteo encorvando su espalda al no poder con mas, chorros de semen salían sin control alguno, manchando la mano del pelirrojo que se relamía los labios al conseguir lo que deseaba, ver esos hermosos ojos zafiro abrumados por el placer, aun así sabía que no era nada más que el inicio, espero pacientemente a que Sora expulsara hasta la última gota, le enseño su mano manchada y frente a sus ojos comenzó a lamerlo.</p>
<p>- Delicioso - el sabor era más dulce de lo esperado, algo nuevo y también excitante, el modo en que palpitaba el pene del pelirrojo era una prueba de eso, aquel muro finalmente libero a Sora, aun abrumado por su orgasmo este cayo en los brazos de Cervius, respirando agitado y observando como aquel demonio había lamido todo el semen que había expulsado - Te mereces un premio - susurro complacido de tal delicioso sabor, trono sus dedos y la sustancia oscura que antes apreso a Sora se hundió en su sombra, se alejó y finalmente comenzó a alzarse para tomar una apariencia humana que el castaño reconoció enseguida.</p>
<p>- R-Roxas - tartamudeo sintiendo su corazón latirle más que antes, parpadeo un par de veces sin creer que el rubio se encontraba ahí, sus mejillas ardieron al igual que su cuerpo al darse cuenta que también estaba desnudo, ver el firme cuerpo de su antiguo nobody le hizo temblar, más aun notando que este se encontraba erecto, 7 pulgadas, el glande rojo y expuesto en señal de que buscaba placer, le avergonzó pensar que los había mirado, que fuera el la causa de su excitación, dio unos pasos hacia él, quería arrojarse a sus brazos para abrazarle pero algo le detuvo, eran sus ojos, no eran ese azul que él había conocido sino que de un rojo tan profundo como el del joven detrás de el - No, tú no eres el - susurro retrocediendo sabiendo que sería una trampa, su espalda choco con el pelirrojo que lo rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.</p>
<p>- Lo es, es lo que desea tu corazón - dijo Cervius apegando su firme pecho a el cuerpo del castaño, notando como este temblaba y negaba con su cabeza apresurado - No puedes mentirme Sora, vi dentro de ti, tus deseos, tus fantasías, esto es lo que quieres, que le demos placer a tu cuerpo - declaro tocando suavemente con su dedo el pene nuevamente erecto del castaño.</p>
<p>- No, no yo no - negaba él una y otra vez pero su cuerpo le traicionaba, pequeñas gotas de placer salían de su verga, su cuerpo estaba ardiéndole por la cercanía del pelirrojo que se frotaba contra él, sentía claramente el pene erecto de este frotarse entre sus nalgas, generarle escalofríos mientras que la visión de Roxas desnudo frente a él no le ayudaba, sus ojos solamente podían enfocarse en la verga de este y sentía saliva acumularse en su boca.</p>
<p>- Quieres ser libre de experimentar, libre de admitir que en tu mirar solo existen los hombres, quieres que ellos le den placer a tu cuerpo - cada palabra de Cervius hacia que Sora se agitara, más aun por como movía suavemente sus caderas para hacerle sentir su hombría sabiendo que le gustaba - Quieres que él te folle - declaro mientras tales palabras provocaron que Sora se quedara en silencio, balbuceo un par de palabras, trataba de defender tal acusaciones pero no podía, su lengua había quedado paralizada cuando Roxas, sintió como el rubio sujeto sus mejillas, acariciándolas suavemente animándole a que lo observara.</p>
<p>- Te extrañe mucho Sora - la voz era idéntica, el rostro también, las expresiones, incluso el aroma pensaba era igual al del rubio, sin embargo esos ojos rojos se lo negaban, no era real, se lo dijo una y otra vez pero cuando los labios de este cubrieron los suyos fue su derrota, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Roxas y le correspondió, se aferró a su cuerpo pues no quería dejarlo ir, cuando se separaron el castaño se veía agitado, Cervius sujeto su rostro, disfrutando como parecía disfrutarlo unió sus labios con los de él, sentirse correspondido era sin duda alguna mejor, mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban Roxas besaba suavemente el cuello de Sora, dejando pequeñas marcas en este mientras ambos hombres lo atrapaban entre sus cuerpos, frotando sus hombrías contra el escuchándolo suspirar por tal fricción que se tornaba más agradable a cada segundo.</p>
<p>- ¿Lo ves?, ya no estás solo - susurro Cervius observando como el castaño temblaba suavemente meciendo su cadera, frotando su pene contra el de Roxas, su trasero contra el pelirrojo siendo una súplica silenciosa de que ambos le dieran placer, una petición que ninguno le iba a rechazar - Ahora, vamos a cumplir todos tus deseos - susurro colocándose de rodillas, sujetando con sus manos las nalgas de Sora para separarlas, observar ese agujero rosado y cerrado, hundió su rostro entre estas, beso suavemente esa zona y sin más comenzó a estimularla con su lengua</p>
<p>- ¡Ahhh!, e-espera, no lamas ahí - suplico Sora temblando, jamás nadie había hecho eso y la lengua de Cervius le daba escalofríos, se aferró a Roxas mientras sus piernas le temblaban, soltando un gemido más fuerte cuando su agujero fue succionado.</p>
<p>- Shh, no arruines el momento - le regaño Roxas mientras le besaba las mejillas, sus manos masajeando suavemente la hombría del castaño, escuchándolo gemir más fuerte por ello - Te haremos sentir bien - susurro dándole un pequeño beso, esa mirada lujuriosa hizo que el pene de Sora palpitara, beso su cuello, su pecho, abdomen, dejo rastro de caricias hasta terminar de rodillas, frente a la verga del castaño que acaricio con su lengua, sintiendo las manos de este sujetar su cabello, buscando un apoyo por lo que hacían y sin esfuerzo Roxas metió esa dureza en su boca, tragándola hasta la base sin dificultad mientras el grito de placer de Sora resonó en aquel lugar abierto.</p>
<p>Sora estaba seguro que estaba en un sueño erótico, una fantasía que sus hormonas le habían generado, de otra manera no creía posible tal escena, se encontraba desnudo en medio de un campo, dos atractivos hombres estaban de rodillas ante él, uno saboreando su pene desde la punta hasta la base, masajeando sus bolas suavemente con una de sus manos, el otro estaba lamiendo su ano, obligando a su agujero a abrirse y ser invadido por la húmeda lengua del pelirrojo, sus gemidos salían sin control alguno, sus piernas le comenzaban a temblar, sus manos sujetaban con firmeza los cabellos rubios de quien chupaba su pene, pidiendo con ello que siguiera mientras ninguna palabra salía de su boca, estaba perdiendo la razón, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran las palabras de Cervius, eso era lo que deseaba, tacto humano, personal, intimo entre él y otro hombre pues esos eran sus gustos, era lo que su cuerpo tanto había pedido y le había negado por mucho tiempo, ahora no lo hacía, gemía con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, sus caderas se movían expresando que deseaba más de esos estímulos, llamando a sus amantes por sus nombres hasta finalmente alcanzar el orgasmo nuevamente, eyaculando en la boca del rubio y sujetándolo con firmeza, sin querer dejarlo ir hasta haberse descargado como tanto necesitaba.</p>
<p>- Eso es, ¿ves lo lindo que eres cuando eres honesto? - susurro Cervius mientras observaba al castaño temblar sin control alguno, expulsando hasta la última gota de su esencia masculina en la boca de Roxas, respirando agitado una vez termino, sacando su pene y cayendo de rodillas al suelo al no poder mantenerse, el pelirrojo sonrió acercándose al rubio, besándolo para que ambos pudieran saborear el semen de Sora, sus lenguas estimulándose, compartiendo cada gota del delicioso néctar para terminar tragándolo, acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Roxas, ese joven tenía cierto atractivo, consideraba ir por el original eventualmente pero algo llamo su atención - Ohhh, ¿qué es esa mirada? - cuestiono mientras observaba al castaño acercarse a ambos, sujetar sus hombrías en sus manos masturbándolos suavemente.</p>
<p>- Más......quiero más - gimoteo observando a ambos hombres de modo suplicante, dulce música para los oídos de Cervius el cual supo que era momento de que el castaño les devolviera algo del placer que ellos le habían dado.</p>
<p>- Sora.....calma, no irán a ningún lado- Roxas gemía suavemente viendo como el castaño estaba lamiendo de arriba a abajo su verga, turnándose entre ambos hombres que estaban de pie frente a él.</p>
<p>Su lengua recorría desde la punta hasta la base, saboreándolo lentamente mientras sus manos masajeaban las bolas de ambos, sintiendo con gusto como se encontraban grandes y pesadas, llenas de semen que él pensaba hacerles soltar, tras haberse adaptado abrió su boca, comenzó chupando el pene de Roxas, su mano libre masturbaba a Cervius, frotándolo contra su rostro mientras temblaba, aquel fuerte sabor inundaba su boca, aun así logro engullir todo con un par de intentos, avergonzado de no tener reflejos en su boca pero orgulloso de escuchar al rubio gemir por él, movió su cabeza con fuerza hasta sacarlo, viendo esa gran longitud bañada en su saliva antes de dirigirse al pelirrojo para darle placer.</p>
<p>- ¿Te gustan? - cuestiono Cervius mientras acariciaba esos puntiagudos cabellos, viendo como este asentía antes de lamer sus enormes bolas, generándole agradables escalofríos por eso - ¿Mucho mucho? - pregunto mientras Sora juntaba ambos penes para darles un húmedo beso a las puntas.</p>
<p>- Me encantan - gimió sonrojado mientras abría su boca, introduciendo lentamente los extremos juntos, estimulándolos con su lengua y finalmente succionando para saborearlos juntos, su mano masturbaba el pene húmedo de Roxas, su boca estimulaba la verga de Cervius, luchando por tenerlo todo dentro pero era demasiado grande, aun así movía su cabeza, tratando de generarle placer como deseaba.</p>
<p>Durante varios minutos Sora estuvo turnándose entre ambos hombres, sin poder decidir cuál de los dos era el más delicioso, aun así succionaba y movía sus manos con fuerza, queriendo darles el mismo placer que estos le habían dado y finalmente consiguiendo una recompensa, ambos sujetaron los cabellos castaños haciéndole mantener su boca abierta, gruñendo sus penes se hincharon al momento de acabar, sus chorros saliendo en una gran cantidad, chocando entre si debido a la cercanía manchando el rostro de Sora, este sacaba su lengua intentando recoger algunas gotas, sintiéndose mareado por la sola sensación de ambos sabores mezclándose pero siendo un deleite, la prueba de ello estaba en que el pene de Sora no dejaba de expulsar gotas de placer manchando el suelo debajo de él, Cervius lo disfrutaba, veía como aquel joven caía más y más en la lujuria, aquel placentero y adictivo acto corporal, esos zafiros que estaban en sus ojos se encontraban brillando con deseo, sin embargo sabía que no era suficiente, iba a hacer que Sora conociera el verdadero placer y lo reclamaría como suyo.</p>
<p>- Creo que ya fueron suficientes juegos - murmuro Cervius disfrutando ver como Sora lamia sus penes sonrojado para dejarlos limpio - Es hora de hacerte mío, mascota - aquellas palabras generaron un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Sora, este asintió sin poder evitar sentirse algo emocionado, dejo que el pelirrojo lo acomodará como quisiera, acabo en cuatro patas, su trasero alzado hacia el pelirrojo que no perdió el tiempo en apoyar su verga aun erecta entre las nalgas del castaño, disfrutando la fricción y dando una nalgada que resonó en el lugar aumentando su excitación.</p>
<p>- C-Con cuidado - suplico Sora con sus mejillas enrojecidas, aun así Cervius sabía que no podría hacer tal cosa, su saliva era especial, sabía que el castaño no sentiría dolor alguno sino que experimentaría lo que tanto planeaba darle, placer, el más puro de todos, uno por el cual caería a sus pies, el pelirrojo sonreía apoyando la punta en ese agujero, ansiaba añadir cuanto antes a Sora a su harem, el joven gimoteaba por como Roxas estaba frotando su pene en su rostro, mostrándole que él también quería atención y Sora comenzó a lamerlo tratando de distraer su mente.</p>
<p>Una presión se hizo presente, el castaño soltó un pequeño gemido apretando el suelo, sintiendo como esa dureza estaba invadiéndolo, un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando el caliente pene de Cervius comenzó a deslizarse, abriéndolo y provocando que temblara, ninguna palabra pudo salir de su boca, Roxas había sujetado su cabeza para hacerle chupar su verga, disfrutando poder sentir como este succionaba con fuerza, sus gemidos ahogándose, sus gritos también cuando sintió una estocada, Cervius sonrió empujando más y más, reclamando ese cuerpo para el sujeto su trasero, tomo impulso y en un firme movimiento termino clavándose dentro de Sora, escuchando su grito ahogado y observando como este se retorcía al ser su cavidad anal totalmente ocupada.</p>
<p>- Ahhh.....eso es todo - susurro el pelirrojo mientras se relamía los labios, esas paredes anales apretándolo, intentando exprimir su dureza aumentando su placer, se sentía como tomar a un virgen, las expresiones del castaño ayudaban a dar esa ilusión, Sora estaba succionando desesperado el pene del rubio, ahogando con eso cualquier ruido que salía de su boca de los cuales él estaba seguro solo eran gemidos de placer - Anda, dime cómo te sientes - susurro moviendo su cola para rodear el pene de Sora, masturbarlo suavemente con esta, lentamente el castaño saco el pene de su boca, respiraba agitado, sintiendo que iba a morir en cualquier segundo pero aun así encontró la fuerza para hablar.</p>
<p>- I-Increíble - gimoteo mientras no sabía cuánto más podría estar en esa posición, sus brazos le temblaban como si fueran de gelatina, sus piernas aún más pero quería mantenerse firme para el - Mas.....por favor.....mas -  suplicaba mientras un hilo de saliva caía de su boca, sentía una presión en su abdomen, el pelirrojo había atravesado su recto de manera que creía estaba tan profundo dentro de él, aun así no sentía dolor, sentía un placer tan grande que no creía fuera capaz de soportar mucho más.</p>
<p>- ¿Mas?, ¿más que? - cuestiono comenzando a salir de su interior, lo hacía lentamente, relajándose y disfrutando la fricción hasta salir por completo, observando lo abierto que estaba el agujero de Sora y como se contraía pidiendo que volviera a estimularlo.</p>
<p>- ¡Follame! - grito con desesperación mientras lo miraba por sobre su hombro con sus ojos temblándole - Por favor mete tu pene dentro de mí, quiero que me folles, quiero que me llenes, ¡te suplico que me des tu pene amo! - su voz se tornó en un sonoro gemido de placer cuando Cervius volvió a introducirse en el con un firme movimiento, notando como ese agujero se cerraba alrededor de su verga y Sora eyaculaba en el suelo debajo de él, temblando por como aquel solo movimiento le había hecho acabar y sabiendo que no era nada más que el inicio. </p>
<p>- Prepárate mascota mía, te enseñare lo que es el placer - sonrió Cervius sabiendo que el tiempo de cariños habían terminado, Sora no pudo decir más, Roxas había vuelto a introducir su pene en su boca mostrando que también debía complacerlo a él, el pelirrojo se retiró en su totalidad volviendo a entrar con un movimiento, su grito quedo ahogado, aquella acción se repitió una y otra vez conforme su interior era amoldado por la verga que lo estimulaba. </p>
<p>Con cada movimiento Sora sentía su mente alejarse más y más, estaba indefenso, lo único que podía hacer era recibir los penes de ambos hombres y disfrutarlo, era algo que hacía bastante, el pene de Roxas entraba y salía de su boca, llegando profundo hasta su garganta, frotando su dureza contra su lengua impregnándola de su masculino sabor, Cervius era aún más intenso, el demonio daba estocadas fuertes y rápidas, su verga deslizándose fácilmente a pesar de las apretadas paredes anales de Sora, el pelirrojo mostraba saber lo que hacía, cada golpe estimulaba el recto del castaño y sus puntos sensibles sin dificultad haciendo que un calor invadiera su cuerpo, escalofríos se hacían presente y cuando ataco su próstata Sora grito ahogado, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo se orino en el suelo, una vista que ambos hombres disfrutaron moviéndose más rápido contra él, gemidos ahogados, gruñidos de placer, las bolas de ambos hombres impactando el trasero y el mentón de Sora, una señal de que estaban completamente dentro de sus extremos era lo que se escuchaba en esa zona, un sonido morboso que resonaba en los oídos de Sora, uno que le obligaba a mecer su cadera y su cabeza queriendo más, era de ellos, le pertenecía a ambos hombres, solo ese pensamiento lograba hacerse presente en su cabeza y fue el que permaneció cuando tuvo un orgasmo nuevamente, manchando la cola de Cervius que lo había estado masturbando sin piedad, no pudo más, sus brazos cedieron al igual que sus piernas cayendo al suelo.</p>
<p>- Creo que no puede sostenerse, supongo es mucho para el - murmuro Roxas algo decepcionado mientras sacudía su pene húmedo dándole pequeños golpes en las mejillas al castaño con este, quejándose de que se detuviera y este sacaba su lengua para lamerlo temblando.</p>
<p>- Solo necesita entrenamiento, mientras tanto - sonrió Cervius acostando en el suelo a Sora, alzo sus piernas para tener una vista completa, su cuerpo estaba manchado en el semen de ambos, su pene pequeño aún seguía erecto a pesar de tener dos orgasmos seguidos, su rostro expresaba solo placer, su cuerpo ya se movía de modo automático mientras succionaba el pene del rubio que gruñía de placer, Cervius sonrió sabiendo que faltaba poco para romperlo, tomo impulso volviendo a meterse con fuerza en su interior, escuchándolo gritar de modo agudo únicamente logrando que su placer creciera más.</p>
<p>Fuertes movimientos, rápidos, intensos, Cervius ahora se encontraba buscando su propio placer, liberando gotas de placer usando a Sora como lo que sería en cosa de minutos, una mascota, uno de sus juguetes, aquel que le daría placer cuando lo requería, se lo decía en voz alta, le hacía saber cuál sería su realidad y el castaño no lo negaba, únicamente asentía como podía, apretándose para intentar complacer a su amo, moviendo sus caderas como él solicitaba, dándole placer a Roxas hasta que este finalmente eyaculo en su boca, el caliente y espeso semen del rubio era expulsado en su garganta, obligándole a tragar todo, hasta la última gota mientras tal sensación hacia que Sora comenzara a perder visión, las estocadas estaban aumentando, Cervius iba a partirlo en dos pero no le importaba, lo necesitaba, quería sentir su semen inundarlo, llenarlo, un sentimiento que ambos compartieron y que finalmente fue cumplido, el pelirrojo empujo con fuerzas, introduciéndose lo más profundo que pudo en el cuerpo de Sora soltó un grito alcanzando su orgasmo, una gran cantidad de semen comenzó a llenar esa cavidad, con cada segundo solamente salía más y Sora se retorció alcanzando otro orgasmo, manchándose a si mismo con su semen por la simple sensación de ese cálido y viscoso liquido inundarlo, su mano se apoyó en su abdomen, sintiendo como lentamente crecía, el pelirrojo no se había contenido en ningún momento, soltaba hasta la última gota de su esencia masculina que el castaño se había ganado, respirando levemente agitado permaneció así hasta el último segundo, relamiéndose los labios orgulloso pues había logrado resistirlo bien, saco su pene observando como un chorro de su semen salió disparado de ese agujero, a este se le fueron uniendo mas pero no le afectaba, estaba seguro que había mucho más aun dentro de él.</p>
<p>- Awww mira qué lindo se ve, es obvio que le encantan los penes - decía Roxas de modo burlón notando como el castaño estaba respirando agitado, casi parecía estar a punto de quedar inconsciente, ambos hombres acariciaron su cuerpo suavemente, felicitándole por haber sido honesto con sus deseos, Sora los observo a ambos, temblando elevo sus piernas y las sujeto con sus manos, ofreciéndose nuevamente hacia ellos.</p>
<p>- Roxas......amo......pene.....dentro - babeaba Sora mientras separaba sus nalgas enseñando su agujero dilatado y lleno de semen, Cervius sonrió por aquella visión, finalmente lo había logrado, esos hermosos zafiros en los ojos de Sora se encontraban nublados, abrumados por la intensa sensación del placee que aun recorría su cuerpo, había logrado lo que se había propuesto, lo había vuelto uno más de su harem.</p>
<p>La noche llego nuevamente a esa región, los demonios se reunían en el castillo que contaba con uno de los harem más atractivos, gemidos de placer llenaban el aire, los sirvientes entregaban sus servicios sexuales a quien los solicitaba, algunos demonios se encontraban en medio de aquel lugar dando una presentación erótica de los jóvenes que formaban parte de su colección, sin embargo había una atracción más en ese lugar, ese era Sora el cual se encontraba sentado en uno de los brazos del trono de Cervius, sus piernas separadas enseñando su hombría sin vergüenza alguna, más que eso, les daba a ver a todos la marca de un brillante rosa en su abdomen, una que mostraba le pertenecía al dueño de aquel lugar, que era una de sus mascotas.</p>
<p>- ¿Disfrutas el show? - cuestiono Cervius acariciando suavemente los cabellos de Sora, este movía su cabeza para acurrucarse en su mano, frotándose suavemente para terminar observando al pelirrojo.</p>
<p>- Si amo, aunque - murmuro desviando su mirada hacia aquellas personas que interactuaban con esa sustancia negra, siendo obvio que extrañaba al rubio con el cual había tenido tan placentero momento junto a él.</p>
<p>- No te preocupes, planeo ir por el más adelante, quizás, traiga más que solo a el - le calmo observando esa amplia sonrisa que el castaño aún conservaba, una misma que le hizo llevar su mano a su trasero haciéndolo gemir suavemente - Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no les enseñas a todos que tanto te gusta esto? - le propuso mientras hacía desaparecer sus ropas, quedando desnudo mientras su pene ya se encontraba alzado, una vista que hizo a Sora relamerse sus labios ante tal oferta.</p>
<p>- Mmm, con todo gusto amo - sonrió antes de incorporarse y sentarse en las piernas del pelirrojo, posicionar el mismo esa dureza en dirección a su agujero y soltando un erótico grito cuando este se metió en un solo movimiento dentro de él, Cervius sonreía mientras los gemidos de Sora se unían a todos los demás en aquel lugar, mientras disfrutaba de su cuerpo el pelirrojo también se sentía emocionado, si podía encontrar a un joven como Sora entonces tenía la esperanza de que hubieran más ahí afuera, esperando ser descubiertos, llamar su atención, ganar su deseo y acercárseles para extenderles su mano, invitándole a unirse a él y a todos otros en aquella intensa sensación que les hacía olvidar sus problemas, quienes eran, lo que les afectaba y así solo disfrutar de aquel placer carnal, los invitaba.</p>
<p>A caer en el pecado.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>